Chikane Sakamoto
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Chikane Sakamoto Chikane Sakamoto (坂本 千歌音, Sakamoto Chikane) is Kaijō High's second year manager. Out of four characters created by Nave, Chikane is the oldest and the only second year in the group. Appearance Chikane is tall for girls around her age, standing at 172 cm. She has pale skin, green eyes, and long black hair with side bangs that reach part of her waist, which she often tied into a high ponytail. She had a curvaceous body for her age, which she dislikes because it gains her so many stares from boys everywhere. Worse for her, she had fast metabolism which makes her difficult to gain weight, no matter how much foods she consume. On top of her irritations, her breasts are large. She is usually seen in her school uniform; a white shirt, unbuttoned dark gray blazer, dark red necktie, black over-knee socks, dark gray skirt, and beige shoes. While doing her job as a manager, she still wears pretty much the same outfit without the blazer and necktie. She often rolls the sleeves up to her elbows and wears comfortable white sneakers instead of her usual beige-colored shoes. Personality Chikane is serious, almost all the time. She had limited expression, rarely smiles, and is hard to read. She often acts harsh to the team members, such as yelling at them and hitting them with clipboard if they’re not serious during practice. She is also very strict about hierarchy in the school and will get irritated when a junior dare to call her name so freely. Because of this, the majority of the juniors and team members afraid of her and even call her ‘demon manager’ (鬼マネージャー, Oni Manējā) in secret. In depth, she's actually a kind and caring girl who considers Kaijō High basketball team as her everything. She tried her best on supporting the team as their manager, by using every skill she got from her time as a manager in Meikō team. She's quite clueless about what's happening around her, such as unable to notice that Kobori and Kasamatsu were both crushing on her. Background Chikane was born in the city of Yokohama, located in Kanagawa prefecture, to a Japanese man and Ireland woman as their second and youngest daughter. She met and befriended the future captain of Kaijō team, Kasamatsu during elementary school. Because of her boyish look, attitude, and way of talking, Kasamatsu thought of her as a boy and introduced her to a mini-basketball. She fell in love instantly with the sport and often spends her time playing one-on-one with Kasamatsu, but it had to be over because Chikane’s family was moving to Tokyo due to her father’s job as a new doctor in Tamanagayama Hospital. In Tokyo, she attended Meikō Junior High. Knowing that the school has a basketball club, was really eager to join. But her eagerness changed into disappointment when finding out that the school only had boys’ basketball club. The disappointment continues even until her second year in middle school. Her mother noticed her long face and tells her to become the boys’ basketball club manager instead. She didn’t quite like the idea at first and continue to peep at the basketball club, until one day she was noticed by the captain of Meikō team, Mochida Reiji. They had a talk and Mochida, like her mother, asked her to become the team manager instead. She was going to refuse because she knows nothing about managing a team, but remembering that her mother used to become a manager for her college basketball team, she then agreed to become Meikō’s manager. Under the tutor of her mother, she strives to become a better manager and grew to love the team as well as her job as a manager. Unfortunately, she didn’t stay with the team in the National because she’s now a third year and retired from the team to focus for exams along with the rest of the third year members. After her graduation, the family returned to Kanagawa because her father got transferred back to his former workplace, Musashi Kosugi Hospital. She then attends Kaijō High, unaware that Kasamatsu, too, attended the same school. She was noticed by Yoshitaka Moriyama who said that she ‘looks cute’ but he got shocked because of her boyish way of talking. Moriyama asked her to become Kaijō team manager but Kōji Kobori intervenes, saying that he can’t just casually ask a freshman to become the team manager, and he doubt it that she had knowledge about basketball or managing a team. Feeling challenged (and a bit offended), she tells Kobori that she had confidence on her skills as a manager and asked to be made a temporary manager in order to test her skills. He said that he didn’t have such authority to do that since he’s not a captain, but promised her that he will talk to the captain and the coach about her proposal. She agreed. A week later, she was introduced to the team members as a temporary manager by the coach. Seeing her, Kasamatsu recognized that she was his childhood friend and totally shocked to find out that the ‘boy’ he used to play basketball with in elementary school is actually a girl. But despite Kasamatsu’s shock, Chikane did her job as a temporary manager well, and the coach decided to make her a permanent manager of the team. Skills Training Capability 5/10 Analytical Skill 8/10 Leadership 6/10 Charisma 7/10 Feminine Appeal 8/10 Body Sensor Like Riko Aida's Scan ability, Chikane's eyes also allow her to detect abnormality within player’s body, such as wounds and injuries in the form of color. She can also monitor organ function and stamina of players; how much stamina and body fluids which are issued in the form of sweat will appear in blue tint. A healthy organ and body part appears with a greenish tint, while the abnormal or injured organ and body parts will appear in bright red tint. Analyst Aside from her eye ability, her analytical and observation skills are also exceptional as the result of her constant tutoring with her mother. She trains herself by watching basketball matches provided by her mother, or went scouting the other teams and reviewing all the patterns within the match; offense, defense, and each player's strength and weakness. Using her eyes, she calculates each player's endurance and predict their availability times before they were substituted. Relationships 'Kaijō Team' [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Yukio_Kasamatsu Yukio Kasamatsu] They are childhood friends. Their relationship are a bit complicated since Kasamatsu believed that Chikane was a boy with feminine name while in elementary school, but then he found out that Chikane was actually a girl in high school. Due to Kasamatsu always getting nervous whenever a girl trying to get close to him, she can never approach him and they never talked anymore in high school; one thing that saddens Chikane and she always wonders what's wrong with him during her long absence from Kanagawa. The one and only time they ever get close was after Kaijō's defeat by Tōō Academy at Interhigh quarter final. Unable to see him crying in the locker room, she hugged him from behind, saying that since she is here, he doesn't need to shoulder all the pain from losing alone. She assures him that she will always be beside him, and promised to shoulder all his burden and pain for as long as they can be together. He actually had a crush on her, but unable to confess because of his nervousness. [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/K%C5%8Dji_Kobori Kōji Kobori] Vice-captain of Kaijō team and Chikane's senior. Kobori always act as Kasamatsu's intermediate whenever Chikane has something to discuss about the team, and they are quite close even outside the court. Like Kasamatsu, he had a crush on her and confessed to her once, but the clueless Chikane were unable to get the idea behind his confession and think of him only as a close friend and senior. [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshitaka_Moriyama Yoshitaka Moriyama] Chikane's senior who was enamored by her looks until he got shocked after hearing her speaking in a boyish tone. He was the one who asked Chikane to become basketball team manager. She respects him as her senior but often get annoyed because of his flirty nature. She always tries to reject his advances politely, and when it gets out of hand, she always pretends to not notice him at all. [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Ry%C5%8Dta_Kise Ryōta Kise] Unlike most of girls in Kaijō High, Chikane have no interest in Kise at all and saw him as annoying freshman. Their first meet also didn't went very smoothly (Kise asked about her all casually and ended up got hit in the stomach by Chikane). Even so, she still cares about Kise as a team member and her junior. She also trusts Kise as the ace of the team. Quotes "You don't have to shoulder everything alone, Kasamatsu-senpai. I am here, and now it's my turn to shoulder this pain for you. Kasamatsu-senpai... I will always be by your side." (Chikane to Kasamatsu) Trivia *Her motto is "Inner strength". *Her favorite food is mushroom omelette rice. *Her hobby is collecting stamps. *Her specialty is singing. The kanji 'Ka' on her name can be read as 'uta' or 'utau' (with added hiragana for alphabet U) which mean 'song' or 'to sing', hinting at her specialty. *Her best subject(s) is World History and Home Economics. *She is a member of health committee. *She dislikes eels as she finds it disgusting. *Her favorite type of man is strong and manly. *She has father, mother, and older twin brother. Unlike her who attends Kaijō, her brother attends Yosen High instead. *She spends her free time going to post offices to look for stamps. *The player she has her eyes on is Kasamatsu. *She speaks in a boyish tone, using "boku" to refer herself instead of the more neutral "watashi". *Unlike Riko or Momoi, she knows how to cook. She even went around asking each member's favorite food and cooks for them. *She doesn't know how to wash clothes and towels manually. *Because of her fast metabolism and big breasts, she often jokes that all the foods she eats turns into a lump of fat inside her breasts. *Chikane appears in the Indonesian language multichapter fan-fiction titled Fourteen Days. It tells the story of Kasamatsu's struggle to confess his love towards Chikane in fourteen chapters and fourteen different places, hence the title of the fan-fiction. Notes *Art by SABAN (SABAN's Pixiv) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Demon Manager Category:Kaijō High Category:Meikō Junior High Category:DRAFT